


A Fine Prize

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rape, Spanking, Translation Available, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a fine prize this will be,” Voldemort murmured, barely loud enough for Harry to hear, apparently more amused by Harry’s reticence than angered. He unfastened the front of his robes, giving Harry just a glimpse of pale white skin. “I will enjoy breaking you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Fine Prize 戰利品](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525772) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Originally posted [here](http://hp-adoptaprompt.livejournal.com/27009.html) for HP Adopt a Prompt 2015.
> 
> This prompt was a combination of many of my favorite things, so I'm really glad I got a chance to write it. It kind of ran away with me lol

Harry stared around in horror at the gathering Death Eaters, wondering what exactly Voldemort was planning. It was obvious he wanted an audience to prove how he won the war, but it wasn’t really clear yet what he was planning to do with his battle prize of The Boy Who Lived. There were so many possibilities, each more terrible than the last, and Harry couldn’t help but go over each of them in his mind as he waited. Being tied and gagged on top of a platform didn’t give him many options but to think horrible thoughts.

Finally all the Death Eaters seemed to have arrived, and Voldemort stepped up onto the platform, one thin white hand trailing across Harry’s shoulders and making him shiver. The Death Eaters, for once, weren’t wearing their masks, and Harry could see the faces of the first few ranks. There were many he recognized, chief among them Draco Malfoy standing by his father’s side.

“My loyal followers,” Voldemort hissed to the crowd, “today is a most illustrious day.”

He waited a moment while Death Eaters murmured excitedly to one another, a cold smile on his lipless face. “Today is the day we celebrate our victory over the fools in the British Ministry who would prevent us from creating the new wizarding world order,” he continued to raucous cheers. “Today we celebrate our victory over the remains of the Order of the Phoenix. Today we celebrate our victory over Harry Potter.”

Harry winced at the loud cheers of the Death Eaters, feeling almost nauseated by the jeers and catcalls from some of the more lewd members. He wasn’t sure what Voldemort was planning for him, but he hoped with everything he had that the Dark Lord wouldn’t be following any of those suggestions. He didn’t think he’d survived, though that might be the point.

“Yes, yes, it is quite exciting,” Voldemort said with high, cold laugh that made a shudder of disgust crawl its way up Harry’s spine. “And I do believe it’s time for a show.”

With a wave of Voldemort’s wand, Harry was suddenly left cold and shivering when his clothes were vanished. The ropes and gag stayed put, much to Harry’s dismay, and prevented him from curling up to cover himself. He felt grossly exposed, even more so at the crude hoots and pointing from the Death Eaters.

A moment later something wet touched his ass, dripping down his crack. He flinched at the coldness, turning as much as he could to look behind him. To his horror, Voldemort was standing right behind him, wand pointed at Harry’s ass and a look of horrible concentration on his face. It suddenly dawned on Harry that Voldemort was indeed going to follow through with some of the Death Eater’s more disturbing suggestions. He squirmed, trying his best to get away, knowing it was hopeless. There was no way Voldemort would allow him to escape from the utter humiliation and torture Harry knew was coming.

“Struggling is pointless,” Voldemort said, watching Harry with cruel disdain. “You will not escape me or my loyal Death Eaters, boy, no matter what you do. But I suppose you may continue to struggle if you like, it will only make taking you as my prize all the sweeter. As will your screams.”

The Death Eaters laughed heartily at that, and Harry screwed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. His eyes were pried open not a moment later by magic, forcing him to see the expectant, hungry looks on all those unmasked faces. To his surprise, the gag disappeared just in time for Harry to yelp as icy hands gripped his buttocks.

“Stop! Don’t do this!” Harry shouted, grinding his teeth when his words were met only by more laughter.

Bony fingertips continued to spread him open, caressing his hole and spreading the wetness. Harry felt himself clench up, trying to prevent the intrusion he knew was coming. That earned him a quick smack to one cheek, making him yelp again. The sound seemed to amuse Voldemort, so Harry grit his teeth at the next spank, determined not to make a sound even as tears pricked his eyes.

“What a fine prize this will be,” Voldemort murmured, barely loud enough for Harry to hear, apparently more amused by Harry’s reticence than angered. He unfastened the front of his robes, giving Harry just a glimpse of pale white skin. “I will enjoy breaking you.”

And with that, he thrust inside.

Harry’s whole self was suddenly on fire with pain and he screamed. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breath. He felt Voldemort moving behind him like something in the distance, something that was happening to someone else. The edges of his vision began to turn black.

A harsh, stinging slap to his already reddened butt cheek brought him back to the present and he gasped, frantically pulling in air. “Good boy,” Voldemort said, the sharp thrusts of his hips not wavering an instant. “We can’t have you passing out now can we?”

Harry curled his hands into balls, trying concentrate on that instead of the almost overwhelming pain in his ass and the cruel words of the Dark Lord. Tears were trickling down his face and he found he couldn’t stop them, too overcome with pain and humiliation and anger. He’d known Voldemort was a terrible human, but this was beyond anything Harry could have imagined he would have to endure. But endure was all he could do.

The wet, squelching slap of skin on skin permeated the room. The Death Eaters were watching almost silently, eyes fixed on the show in a way that made Harry’s skin crawl. It made him feel like nothing more than a thing to be fucked, which he supposed was the point.

Voldemort’s thrusts stuttered a little and Harry heard words of pleasure and triumph hissed in Parseltongue. A moment later there was a flood of heat in Harry’s ass as the Dark Lord came, thrusting a few more times before pulling back and refastening his robes like nothing had even happened.

Harry could only kneel there, feeling the come dripping down his ass for everyone to see. Humiliation burned through him even more than before, but he hoped this was the end. He didn’t think he could take anymore.

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” Voldemort said, and Harry wasn’t sure who the Dark Lord was speaking to, him or the Death Eaters. Many of the Death Eaters chuckled, nodding enthusiastically, and Harry felt sick at the thought that these people could take pleasure in his degradation. “Good. I think now it is time to reward some of you for your loyalty to our cause. Lucius, for your work in taking down the Ministry, I will allow you to go first.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” Lucius said from his position in the front row, the corners of his mouth turning up in cruel pleasure at being rewarded. He stepped up onto the platform as Voldemort returned to his throne a few feet away.

Harry flinched back as Lucius swept a hand up his back. The hand was warmer than Voldemort’s had been, but the touch was no more welcome. His flinch was rewarded with a slap to the face that had him seeing stars and he wobbled a little, his magical bindings the only things keeping him upright.

“I would stay still if I were you,” Lucius snapped, moving behind Harry and loosening the front of his robes. “Wouldn’t want to… damage you.”

There was no time for Harry to reply before Lucius was thrusting in, nothing but the remnants of the magical lube and Voldemort’s come to slick the way. Harry could feel the burn of friction immediately, and he fought the urge to clench up for fear of even more pain. His low groan of pain seemed to amuse the man enough as it was.

Lucius was more vicious in his fucking than Voldemort had been, forcing Harry to brace himself against the stone floor lest he tumble off the platform into the crowd of waiting Death Eaters. That was not a fate Harry wished for, even if it meant keeping himself in Lucius’ less than gentle clutches.

“My Lord, might my son come join me?” Lucius asked after a few minutes, not even pausing his thrusts.

Voldemort nodded and soon Draco was up on the platform as well. He grinned at Harry as he unfastened his robes, and Harry tried not to panic as he wondered how he was expected to take both of them at once. His question was immediately answered as Draco stepped to the front, dragging his dick along Harry’s lips before thrusting inside his mouth.

The deep, musky taste and smell was as overwhelming and unexpected as the feeling of intrusion and the returned inability to make a sound. Harry was tempted to bite down, wanting to make someone else face the pain and humiliation he was forced into, but he knew it would only make things worse for him.

Draco’s thrusts weren’t nearly as hard as his father’s, but they were no less deep, and Harry gagged every time the blond’s dick hit the back of his throat. More tears leaked from the corners of his eyes against his will, and Harry was afraid something might tear. It was terrible being used from both sides and having absolutely no control.

“What a good little slut you will be for the Dark,” Lucius whispered into Harry’s ear. “We will enjoy using you quite frequently from now on.”

The worst part, even more than the pain and humiliation, was that he knew Lucius’ words were true. From the moment Voldemort won the war, Harry knew his life was over. He’d thought, perhaps optimistically, that he would be killed, but he knew now that this was his new lot. There would be no escaping it.

Harry felt the moment Lucius came, filling him again until come dripped out even around Lucius’ dick. Draco came a moment later, and Harry was too distracted trying not to choke to really register anything else, though he could still hear the laughter and cheers from the crowd.

“Well done,” Voldemort said, sounding pleased as Lucius and Draco moved away and refastened their robes, bowing their own gratitude. Harry had to hold back the desire to be sick. That would likely only inspire even more of this torturous punishment. But at least now it was over.

“Don’t worry, that’s not the end of our celebration,” Voldemort said over the chatter and laughter of the still excited Death Eaters, and Harry felt his blood suddenly run cold. “I believe I will open the floor for any who wish to take part in this prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
